Feelings Change
by cenaluver
Summary: AJ Styles encounters some troubling times after he wins the Ring of Honor belt.
1. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: AJ has just won the Ring Of Honor Heavywieght Belt, it was almost the happiest day of his life, except she didn't know how she felt.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,098  
Chapter #: (1/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I'm trying out something new with this AJ Styles story. Don't forget to give me some feedback. I really want to see if people like this :)

* * *

AJ had just won the Ring of Honor Heavyweight belt. It was the happiest day in his life, almost. As he held the belt up high with his right arm, the referee continued to hold up his left hand for the win, his eyes flickered over to her. She mattered so much to him, he loved her. Everyone knew, even if he didn't tell everyone, they all knew, everyone except her. She smiled at him as she applauded his win.

Dropping his arms down he hugged her tightly, laughing she pushed him away. She always hated when he tried to hug her when he was covered in sweat. He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he raised his hand once more before the lights went out.

Quietly AJ walked toward the back the crowd still applauding his win even though they couldn't see him. She was behind him, right behind him; he could feel her smiling at him. He couldn't help but blush as he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"This is my stop," She said quietly to him as they reached her locker room. "Great match."

"Thanks," He said smiling looking over his shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

"Didn't tell her again I see," Samoa Joe said clapping AJ on the back as he jerked forward.

"I don't know how to tell her," AJ said shrugging as he continued to head to his room.

"Wouldn't saying I love you be the best route?" Joe said slowly looking at AJ weirdly.

"I don't want to come out and say it flat out!" AJ sighed throwing the belt on his bag as he fell exhausted into the metal chair in his room.

"How she hasn't found out you're in love with her is beyond me," Joe said laughing as he leaned on the door frame as AJ wiped his neck with his towel.

"No thanks to you," AJ said frowning at his friend "Dropping hints all over the place, telling everyone."

"What?" Joe said shrugging, smirking "I'll let you change; I'll meet you at the car."

"Don't you dare tell her!" AJ said standing up quickly pointing at Joe.

"Okay okay," Joe laughing holding up his hands "I won't tell her."

"Thank you," AJ sighed sitting down putting the towel over his head.

"This week at least," Joe smirked before shutting AJs door.

* * *

AJ sat with his head bent as he stared at the floor, he had showered and dressed in street clothing, but he couldn't urge himself to move. He needed to tell her, he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell her. Sighing he leaned back in the chair.

"Why can't I just tell her?" He said running his hands down his face.

"AJ," A quiet voice said through the door.

"Caelan," AJ said quickly as he rushed to the door flinging it open. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would've gone by now."

"I came to give you this," She smiled handing him his sleeveless hoody that he wore to the ring for his match. "The stage hand forgot to give it to me before I went into my locker room. I figured you wouldn't want to lose this."

"Thanks," He smiled kindly as he took the jacket from her.

"I better be going now," She said smiling weakly as she pointing behind her "My ride's waiting for me, I'll see you next show."

"Bye Caelan," AJ smiled weakly as she waved at him as she quickly walked away from his door.

"You are pathetic!" Joe said laughing at AJ.

"I told you to go to the car," AJ frowned picking up his bag while throwing his jersey over his shoulder.

"And I told you to tell her," Joe said laughing at him as AJ slowly walked to the car.

"Stop mocking me," AJ said sighing as he stood in the middle of the hall way turning around frowning at his friend.

"I'm not mocking you," Joe said gripping his shoulder lightly "I just want you to be happy and right now you're kinda depressing."

"Thanks," AJ said slowly.

"You're hopeless," Joe said wrapping his arm around AJs neck. "Let's go."

* * *

The next afternoon AJ was sitting in his hotel room staring out of the window at the pool below. Since it wasn't summer yet, not many people had taken the opportunity to use the pool. He had been tempted himself but he didn't feel like mingling with the other ROH wrestlers who were hanging by the pool. Sighing he ran his hand down his face as he looked away from the pool.

"What am I doing?" AJ laughed at himself "It's like I'm becoming a stalker! Looking for her every where, wondering what she's doing at this moment, who's she's with…if she's thinking about me" He added quietly.

"AJ!" Someone said knocking hard on the hotel room door. "Open the door and stop staring at the pool."

"How did you know?" AJ said sighing as he opened the door slowly as Joe laughed.

"I was at the pool," Joe said rolling his eyes "I saw you from the window. Stop stalking her and get down to the pool and show off your body."

"That was just wrong," AJ said glaring at Joe.

"C'mon!" He said putting AJ in a head lock as he dragged him to the window. "She's out there man; go talk to her will you."

"I talk to her every time that we're together in the ring," AJ said pushing him off of him. "It's no big deal to talk to her."

"You are really hopeless you idiot," He said rolling his eyes as he shrugged. "I give up on you."

"About time," AJ said sitting on the bed looking up at Joe.

"I still don't know what's stopping you from talking to her," Joe said sighing as he sat down on the bed.

"Dude! You're wet! Get off the bed." AJ groaned.

"Nope!" Joe smirked laying down on the bed as he rolled around getting the quilt and pillows soaking wet. "Not till you come down!"

"FINE!" AJ said giving up, getting off the bed he grabbed his swim trunks out of his suit case. "See!" He said waving them in front of Joe's face. "Give me like five minutes."

Joe waved as AJ slammed the bathroom door shut. Laughing he got off the bed and walked over to the window. He looked at Caelan as she dived into the big pool.


	2. Hope Fails

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: Joe tries to get AJ to talk to Caelan but AJ tells him some disapointing news.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,061  
Chapter #: (2/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: I'm trying out something new with this AJ Styles story. Don't forget to give me some feedback. I really want to see if people like this :)

* * *

"Caelan, AJ's looking at you again," Mickie laughed as she nodded up at his window as he shut the curtains again. "He's turning this into something creepy."

"Oh he's not looking at me," She laughed at her friend as she sat at the edge of the pool as she kicked the water around with her feet. "He likes you."

"No he doesn't," Mickie said rolling her eyes lowering her glasses looking at her friend. "How can you not see how he looks at you? How can you not see he likes you?"

"Because he doesn't," Caelan laughed rolling her eyes at her friend as she looked at her. "You must be thinking of someone else."

"Naive," Mickie sighed as she lay back in the sun chair.

"Are you girls talking about AJ again?" Joe laughed as he swam over to Caelan who shrugged and looked at Mickie.

"I'm just trying to explain to young Caelan here that Mr. Styles has a crush on her," Mickie said nonchalantly.

"He does not," Caelan said shaking her head at them as she slid into the pool.

"She's right Mickie," Joe said smiling at Mickie as she swam past him. Mickie looked at him over her sun glasses as Joe winked and she nodded lightly.

"Oh really, hum, who was I thinking about then?" Mickie laughed as she sat up and looked at Joe. "What are you doing?"

"Making AJ hard to get," Joe laughed.

"He's already hard to get, he won't tell her!" Mickie said slowly.

"Oh don't worry," Joe said looking up at AJ who was staring out the window again. "I'm getting his sorry ass down here so he can show off his body to her."

"That makes no sense," She said shaking her head "She seems him half naked almost every day."

"Oh hush up will you," Joe said pushing himself out of the water. "I'm gonna go get the pathetic one. I'll be back."

* * *

"AJ!" Joe said banging on the bathroom door "Did you die?"

"No but I've thought about it," AJ sighed as he opened the door. "Why do I have to go to the pool? I hate the pool!"

"You're from Georgia," Joe said looking at him slowly "How else did you cool down?"

"Air conditioning," He said smirking as he walked past Joe.

"You've changed," He said looking at his friend up and down as he leaned against the wall. "What happened?"

"Who said anything happened?" AJ said quietly as he stared out of the window.

"I know you," Joe said pointing at AJ as he pushed himself off the wall and walked quietly over to him. Joe laid a hand on his shoulder as AJ looked at him quietly. "Something's wrong with you, I can see it in your eyes."

"God," AJ said closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on the cold glass of the window. "I made a stupid mistake before I went on this round of travel."

"Oh God AJ you didn't knock up someone did you?" Joe laughed.

"No," AJ said laughing quietly "I didn't break up with my girlfriend before I left, and she called me last night—she's coming."

"AJ what's wrong with you?" Joe said rolling his eyes "You fell in love with Caelan last tour! I thought you were going to break up with her!"

"I was going to," AJ said walked away from him as he ran his hand down his neck as he paced about the room "But she told me she loved me!"

"Hello?" Joe said throwing a pillow at AJ, which he swatted away before it hit him "But you don't love her! You shouldn't be with someone you don't love!"

"I felt so bad though," He said groaning as he bit his lip "How could I break her heart when she just told me that she loved me?"

"Oh AJ," Joe groaned as he sat down on the bed "You said it back you fool!"

"What was I going to say?" AJ asked as he ran his hand down his face as he leaned against the wall.

"How about: I'm sorry I don't love you, we can't be together?" Joe supplied.

"A little late for that," AJ said banging his head on the wall.

"When is she coming?" Joe frowned.

"Tomorrow," AJ groaned as Joe shook his head.

* * *

"AJ doesn't like me," Caelan said quietly as she frowned at Mickie as she sun bathed.

"Oh give it up!" Mickie laughed lowering her glasses, looking at her friend. "Joe's been up there for a while, he's probably convincing AJ to come down here to talk to you."

"He has a girlfriend Mickie!" Caelan said quietly as she took a deep breath and went back under the water.

"Oh shit," Mickie said looking up at AJ's window as she saw Joe looking at her, from the window she could see him shaking his head. "He didn't break up with her."

Mickie frowned and went back to her book as Joe walked away from the window. For the last three months Mickie and Joe were trying to get their friends together, AJ was head over heels for Caelan but she never noticed AJ because they were always 'business partners.' It took them almost two weeks to make AJ realize he wasn't in love with his current girlfriend and that the girl of his dreams was right in front of him. Sadly he didn't get that right away and laughed when he said she didn't think of Mickie that way.

Joe came walking toward Mickie without AJ, sitting down he shook his head. Mickie groaned as she sat up quickly and padded Joe on the leg as he sighed.

"What happened?" Mickie sighed "He was supposed to break up with her; he was going to break up with her!"

"She told him she loved him," Joe grumbled.

"He said it back didn't he?" Mickie groaned shaking her head "He's always been one to please."

"Yeah one to please at the wrong damn time," Joe said slowly.

"Well you know AJ sadly," Mickie said quietly "We'll work this out again don't worry, we got this far in the plan we can't turn back now can we?"

"We might have to," He said quietly "She's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mickie yelled frustrated. "Now what are we going to do?"


	3. A Little White Lie

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: After an akward dinner Joe reviels something to AJ back at the hotel.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,034  
Chapter #: (3/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Well people seem to be reading this so I'll continue it. New chapter Christmas Eve :)

* * *

"Do about what?" Caelan asked picking up her towel and wiping her face as he looked from Mickie to Joe.

"Um, nothing," Joe said smiling as he threw his towel over the top of the chair.

"Where you guys talking about me?" She asked quietly as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders trying to stop herself from shivering.

"No, no Caelan why would you ask that?" Mickie asked quickly looking at Joe.

"Because you guys aren't telling me anything," She said frowning.

"Don't worry it had nothing to do with you," Joe smiled getting up and jumping into the pool.

"Well that wasn't odd," Caelan said taking Joe's seat. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just frustrated with AJ," Mickie said nonchalantly as she laid back in her chair.

"Who isn't?" Caelan said quietly as she sighing looking up at AJ's window.

* * *

"AJ took you long enough," Joe laughed as AJ sat in the pool chair next to him. "The girls have gone to get ready for dinner."

"I didn't come out to swim," AJ said quietly as he shrugged "I'm ready for dinner, as I see you are too. Why are you still by the pool?"

"This is where we're meeting the girls," He said quickly "What's wrong?"

"I called her," AJ groaned running a tired hand down his face.

"Lemme guess, you were going to break up with her, tell her you don't love her and not to come here tomorrow right?" Joe asked brightly.

"No I couldn't, I told her I would meet her are the airport tomorrow morning," AJ said quietly shrugging.

"You are a complete idiot!" Joe said shoving AJ hard. "Why can't you just break it off with her? Tell Caelan--"

"Tell me what?" Caelan smiled as she appeared behind AJ with Mickie beside her.

"That you're going to love my girlfriend," AJ smiled weakly at her, as Joe grimaced and shook his head.

"Oh," Caelan smiled "I can't wait, are you guys ready for dinner?"

"Yeah let's go," Joe smiled as he wrapped his arm around Mickie "We've got to kill him."

"Give him time," Mickie said quietly looking over her shoulder at AJ and Caelan walking awkwardly beside each other. "He's just--"

"A complete idiot," Joe said shaking his head as he sighed.

"No he just can't stand to break his girlfriends' heart," Mickie frowned "She treats him like a freeken god!"

"But he doesn't love her!" Joe groaned "He loves Caelan, if he would only realize that!"

"Oh yeah" Mickie said looking back at them again as they walked a fair distance apart and talked quietly. "Now if only Caelan will see the truth. How can she not tell?"

"I think AJ tells just about everyone else, but her, for some reason he can't say it to her, he can't flirt with her," Joe said frustrated.

"Oh the loyal boyfriend, how I wish they still existed," Mickie quipped.

"I could take offense to that!" Joe said quickly.

"Joe just because people think we're dating doesn't mean we actually are," Mickie said sympathetically as she patted his arm lightly. "Sorry to burst that bubble of yours."

"Well people think Caelan and AJ are dating," Joe smiled at Mickie.

"Yeah well in this case they think what we want them too, but sadly the two people don't act on it," She said through gritted teeth as Joe opened the door to the restaurant.

"This is going to be a long dinner," Joe sighed.

Caelan and AJ sat next to each other in the cramped booth at the small restaurant. Joe kept trying to catch AJ's attention; he wanted to tell him to slip his arm around her shoulders. But had no luck he kept avoiding Joe's gaze and tried to spark up a conversation with Mickie.

"So AJ," Mickie said business like "Why bring your girlfriend out here? She never likes to come out here. She doesn't trust you around certain people perhaps?"

"Mickie—what are you getting at?" AJ said slowly blushing as Caelan giggled. "There is nothing wrong in my relationship, my girlfriend and I are perfectly happy!" He lied as Joe choked on his water.

"Lazy epiglottis!" Joe smirked as he wiped his mouth looking at Mickie.

"Yeah," AJ said slowly rolling his eyes at his friend "Joe you going to come with me to pick her up tomorrow?"

"What ever you wan Jay," Joe sighed quietly.

"You can plant the seed," Mickie whispered in Joe's ear "Tell her something."

"I would feel bad about that," Joe frowned as she glared at him. "If I do that, that's breaking them up."

"For the right reason!" Mickie said loudly as AJ and Caelan looked at her curiously. "The right reason to wash that towel of yours Joe c'mon!"

"Nice save," Joe said giving her the thumbs up shaking his head as the food came.

* * *

"C'mon AJ can't you just tell her you don't love her?" Joe said quickly frowning at his friend as he laid on his bed staring at AJ as he paced about Joe's hotel room.

"I'm not sure if I don't love her—I might actually love her," AJ said smiling.

"Who are you thinking about right now?" Joe said slowly.

"Caelan," AJ said quickly "Damnit!"

"Look AJ, I know Alexia treats you like a Greek God and everything," Joe said sitting up looking at his friend seriously "But imagine if you get with Caelan who you love an adore! She'll treat you better than a God!"

"Joe I dunno," AJ said biting his lower lip "I'm been with Lexi for years, she's safe."

"You don't need safe AJ!" Joe said frustrated.

"I don't even know if Caelan likes me Joe! Why waste my time on someone who I'm not even sure about when Lexi loves me to death!" AJ said quickly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Joe said tearing at his hair. "Caelan has loved you from the moment she laid eyes on you! Only Mickie and I know. Unlike you who can't keep a secret when he's in love Caelan can, we've known for years."

"Caelan—really likes me?" AJ said smiling.

"You're a fool," Joe said shaking his head slowly.


	4. She Arrives

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: Alexi arrives and is already causing havoc  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,077  
Chapter #: (4/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

"Why is he bringing his girlfriend?" Caelan asked Mickie as she brushed her hair before she headed to bed. "I hate his girlfriend."

"Cae you haven't seen her in a year, she might've changed," Mickie said snickering "Then again maybe not."

"She thinks I like AJ," Caelan said laughing "I haven't liked him in years, just a silly little school girl crush before I became his manager."

"Silly little school girl crush?" Mickie repeated as she flipped the pages in her magazine "Keep telling yourself that Cae."

"C'mon Mickie, I told you a while ago that I didn't like him anymore," She said shrugging as she pulled the sheets back on her bed.

"You two amaze me so much," Mickie said shaking her head as she threw the covers back on her bed throwing the magazine on the nightstand.

"What?" Caelan asked rolling on her side propping herself up on her elbow as she stared at her friend.

"Nothing," She said shaking her head "Just get some rest."

"Night," Caelan said as she shut off the light.

* * *

"AJ get up!" Joe said shaking his friend awake "We're not getting my girlfriend at the airport get your ass moving."

"Can't we just leave her there?" AJ grumbled into the pillows "She'll get the picture."

"And here last night you were excited for her to come," Joe laughed as he sat at the end of AJs bed.

"I just don't want to break her heart by telling her I love Caelan," AJ said quietly.

"At least you can finally admit that out loud, it's a step in the right direction," Joe smirked hitting AJ's leg. "But first you have to get your girlfriend from the airport, and possibly explain it to her later in the day that you just can't do this anymore and that you have to break it off with her."

"Perfect," AJ beamed as he threw the sheets off of himself "Give me five minutes." He said running into the bathroom.

"Now only if Caelan would realize that you loved her," Joe said quietly running his hand down his face "This is taking longer than planned."

"Joe you ready?" AJ asked grabbing his keys and slipping his wallet into his back pocket. "Her plane lands in fifteen minutes and it takes ten to get there."

"Well suddenly you're excited to see her," Joe said looking at his friend curiously.

"Well, like you said, even though she's coming I can still break it off with her," AJ said smiling opening the door "Besides what kinda of man would I be if I broke up with her over the phone?"

"Spineless?" Joe smiled clapping his friend on the shoulder as he walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

AJ waited in the baggage claim waiting for Alexia to appear. His stomach was doing summersaults as he kept throwing his keys in the air. Joe waited quietly at his side not bothering to do his job of look out. He was just plotting in his mind how AJ would break up with Lexi at the taping tomorrow. He imagined it so many ways, each worse than the last, and he didn't feel sorry for thinking bad thoughts about her.

"AJ!" Someone screamed over the low rustle of everyone getting their luggage "AJ!" she screamed out again as she parted the crowd running over to him.

"Oh joy!" Joe grumbled turning his back on AJ as Lexi ran into his arms.

"Lexi," AJ said forcing a smile as she beamed at him.

"AJ," She said laughing as he placed her down on the ground. "I don't get it," She said as she removed a strand of hair from her mouth "What's the matter? Usually you're jumping for joy when you see me."

AJ sent a fleeting glance at Joe who shrugged and turned his back on AJ again.

"Oh well you know, it's early, I'm exhausted from the show last night," AJ said slowly as Joe rolled his eyes before turning back around smiling at Alexia like it was the first time he saw her.

"Lexi hi!" Joe said forcing a smile, he never really liked her. She may treat his best friend like a god, but she treated his friends like dirt.

"Joe," She said sternly before putting on a smile as she laced her fingers with AJ. "Let's go get my luggage!"

She dragged AJ off to the conveyor belts that had just started to unload the luggage from the flight. Joe dragged his feet behind them as he rolled his eyes as Lexi pointed out her luggage to AJ and made him pick it up. He shook his head, Greek god in private, Egyptian slave in public.

* * *

A few hours later Joe plopped down in a seat next to Mickie and Caelan at the hotel restaurant for lunch before they left. Caelan and Mickie exchanged glances as Joe rested his head on the table. Mickie lightly placed her arm on his as Joe sighed.

"She being that much of a pain?" Mickie asked quietly.

"She kicked me out of my own room!" Joe said quickly "I'm trying to pack so we could hit the road right after and she throws me out!"

"Why would she do that?" Caelan laughed quietly.

"To treat her man like a fucking god!" Joe groaned shaking his head. "Some times I just--"

"Ahem," Caelan said nodding her head towards the restaurant entrance as AJ walked in with Alexia on his arm.

"Let the fun begin," Mickie smiled winking at Joe.

AJ waved as he walked toward the table filled with his friends. Pulling out the chair next to Caelan he was about to sit down when Lexi quickly took his seat.

"I would much rather have you sit next to Mickie babe," She smiled as AJ sent a fleeting glance at Joe who shrugged and continued to look at the menu.

"So, Cae--"

"Caelan," She said quickly "Only certain people can call me that."

"So Caelan, you still a valet for my AJ?" She asked wrapping her arm around him as she beamed at Caelan.

"Yes," She said looking at Lexi strangely as Joe and Mickie laughed behind their hands. "I'm going to be his valet for a while."

"Oh," Lexi said brightly "You don't still have that itty bitty crush on him do you?"

"Excuse me?" Caelan said shocked as AJ spit his drink out all over the table, as he stared in amazement at Caelan.


	5. Guts Over Glory

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: AJ gets jealous of just how close Joe and Caelan are, while Alexia tries to drive AJ apart from his friends.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,192  
Chapter #: (5/10)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: So it's probably been almost a year or so since I updated but I finally dragged this out from my documents archieve and figured out a nice way to end this story. So if anyone is still reading this, congrats! The end is now in sight :D

"What?" AJ said quickly staring at Alexia in disbelieve as he coughed. "What did you just ask Cae?"

"I asked her," Lexi said haughtily "If she still had that crush on you."

"Sweetie," AJ said trying not to laugh as he looked at her "Caelan has never had a crush on me!"

"That's not what someone told me," She said glaring at Mickie who held her hands up in defeat.

"I'd rather not get into this argument, Cae, Joe let's go get ready to leave," She said quickly taking a final sip from her glass and taking the rest of her sandwich. "We'll meet you at the bus AJ."

AJs heart sank as his friends quickly ran out of the restaurant food in hand, leaving him with his girlfriend who wasn't in a good mood with him. But her words echoed in his head, Caelan had a crush on him before? Was he so blind to realize it? He might've had a chance with her then but he was too stupid to see.

"Are you thinking about her?" Lexi snapped at AJ as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"No," AJ lied smiling brightly "No of course not, I just don't get where you came up with that idea."

"Mickie and Joe told me," She said glaring at him. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No!" AJ said loudly the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight. Everyone always thought of them as the perfect couple but that was far from the truth. She might've loved him yes, she might've been able to say it, but she doesn't really show it. "No, I'm just saying that she never liked me, even if she did it wouldn't matter."

"Okay," She said sighing "I would like you to sit with me in the back of the bus instead of with your friends."

"But I always sit with them," AJ said frowning "you've never had a problem with it before!"

"I know," Lexi said quietly as she ran her hand up his shirt slowly, her finger nails scraping his skin causing him to jump.

"Whoa!" AJ said quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand from under his shirt "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a preview of what'll happen on the bus," She smirked leaning over and giving him a rough kiss. "I'll meet you at the back of the bus."

Alexia left AJ stunned at the table; he blinked repeatedly as he shook away his thoughts. He had no clue what had gotten over her. Normally she wasn't like that—but he had to break up with her, not matter what she was going to do to him on that bus, tomorrow he was breaking up with her.

Slowly he walked back up to his hotel room, not really sure what to make of what just happened. Never had she done that before, and what the hell does she expect him to do on the bus with her? AJ rubbed the back of his neck as he knocked on his and Joe's room. He could hear Joe's laugh as someone opened the door.

"AJ," Caelan said smiling "Where's Lexi?"

"On the bus," AJ said slowly smiling weakly at her.

"Already?" Caelan laughed "We're not leaving for another hour."

"Tell her that," AJ shrugged as he walked past her, shrugging Caelan shut the door and followed AJ into the room.

AJ stood staring at his friends as Caelan walked past him and took her seat on Joe's lap as Mickie was laughing at the story he was telling them. AJ didn't know what to do or say, he took a seat on the chair in the room and stared at Caelan.

Her arms were around Joe as she sat on his lap. His stomach churned looking at the sight before him. She continued to laugh as Joe talked to her—mere inches from her face, her lips. His hand on her leg was all he could look at; she didn't seem to mind at all. It actually seemed like she was enjoying being that close to him, inches from his face laughing at his jokes along with Mickie.

"AJ," Mickie said snapping her fingers in front of his face as he shook his thoughts away. "What's wrong?"

"Joe's been trying to get your attention," Caelan said looking at him slowly as Joe frowned at him.

"Oh what?" AJ blushed still staring at Joe's hand on Caelan's leg "What are you asking Joe?"

"I was saying," Joe said looking at AJ weird before turning his attention back to Caelan "You remember that one time in Worchester when we went to that bar--"

AJ didn't even bother listening to the rest of what Joe was saying. Everyone went back to laughing as he continued to stare at how close Joe and Caelan actually where. What did Joe think he was doing? He knew how much AJ loved Caelan, yet here he was flaunting that he was close to her and AJ didn't have a chance because of his girlfriend.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he tried not to let it bother him more. But he couldn't stop, even when he closed his eyes the image was burned into his brain he couldn't let it go. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers in front of his eyes as he slowly looked at Mickie.

"What?" AJ snapped.

"Testy aren't we?" Mickie said glaring at him as she picked up her bag. "C'mon the bus is leaving now."

"Oh," AJ sighed looking around the room. "Where did Cae and Joe go?"

"Oh they left a little while ago," Mickie smiled "Something wrong Jay?"

"No," He lied smiling weakly "I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Worried about what?" Mickie laughed as they slowly walked down the stairs to the back where the bus was waiting for them. "About Cae and Joe, c'mon AJ you know they're just good friends."

"I know," AJ said slowly as he stopped, looking at Mickie seriously. "I just—I just…wanted to kill him for touching her!"

"AJ," Mickie smiled kindly at him as she grabbed his hand. "You're not allowed to act like that you've still got Lexi."

"Don't remind me," AJ groaned as they walked outside. "I'm breaking up with her tomorrow."

"At the show?" Mickie asked before they boarded the bus.

"Don't have much of a choice we're there all day," AJ said shrugging as they walked onto the bus.

Alexia was sitting in the far back five rows away from everyone else. As Mickie took a seat in front of Caelan and Joe, AJ walked slowly to the back of the bus. As soon as he sat down the bus jerked and drove away from the hotel. He felt Lexi grab his hand and lace their fingers together, but he didn't look at her. He stared at the back of Joe and Caelan's heads; she was leaning on him again as Mickie turned around to continue their conversation. He was envious of Joe; he wanted more than anything to be that close to Caelan.


	6. Just A Childish Conversation?

Title: Feelings Change  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): AJ Styles/OC (Appearances from Samoa Joe and Mickie James)  
Summary: Just when AJ and Caelan are finally able to talk to each other, Alexia cause trouble.  
Warnings: cursing, hints of sex later on  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,414  
Chapter #: (6/10)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: Almost done with this story, just about another page or so and it should finally be complete. So I figured I would upload another chapter, if anyone cared ;)

* * *

"Nice way to make AJ jealous Joe," Mickie smirked as Caelan slept quietly on his shoulder. "He even told me he wanted to kill you!"

"AJ's gonna kill you--not as a nice ring as Joe's gonna kill you," Joe winked back at Mickie. "But still it's a start I suppose."

"He did tell me he was going to break up with her tomorrow," Mickie smiling brightly.

"About damn time!" Joe sighed looking at Caelan frowning "I feel so bad for the both of them. She still won't accept that he's in love with her and AJ is stuck with her."

"Well she seems to be getting AJs attention now," Mickie said glaring at their direction. "She's sucking his face off."

"Thanks Mickie," Joe said gagging. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"AJ," Lexi groaned as he broke off the kiss.

"Look Lexi I'm not all for this making out in public deal," He said trying to push her away from him. "You know it's not my thing."

"Be adventurous Jay!" Lexi smirked as her hand traveled under his shirt scrapping his skin as he twitched from under her fingers. "Ah yes I thought so."

"Lexi, we shouldn't do this," He said his eyes widening as her fingers started to head south. "I'm surrounded by my friends, if we do this I'll never live it down."

"Who cares what they think," Lexi said working on his belt, slowly she got it unlatched then worked on the button of his jeans, once she had the zipper down AJ shoved her hand away.

"NO, no we can't do this," He said quickly looking around, his eyes stopping on Caelan who was sleeping on Joe's shoulder. He didn't want to do this to her. He loved her; he didn't want to hurt her by doing this.

"This is about her isn't it?" Lexi snapped glaring at her boyfriend "Look, I don't,"

AJ captured her lips in his just to shut her up. He knew she was going to say choose between them. He really didn't want to break up with her while his pants where undone. He was going to do it, eventually, tomorrow before his match. He knew he should've done it a while ago but something was stopping him, his fear of being alone. But now that he knew that Caelan would be with him, he wasn't afraid of pushing Alexia out of his life.

"Please," Lexi said breaking off the kiss looking at AJ with pleading eyes.

He couldn't stand to look at her, he didn't answer her but she took it as a yes. As she kneeled on the chair she latched herself onto his neck. He tried to hide his shiver as her hand found its way under his t-shirt again. He stared at the back of Caelan's head. Biting his lip Lexi scrapped the skin above his boxers as his fingers gripped the side of the seat. AJ's eyes frantically looked around to make sure no one could see what was going on, he was happy that he was at least in the seat by the window. As Lexi moved his boxers he closed his eyes and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Caelan," He said to himself.

* * *

"What the?" Caelan and sitting up straight looking around before her eyes settled on Mickie and Joe looking at her strangely

"Bad dream there sweetheart?" Joe smiled as he put his arm around her as he rubbed her arm.

"Yeah," She said rubbing the tired from her eyes as she looked at her friends slowly "Yeah just something odd about AJ."

"AJ?" Mickie giggled covering her mouth as their friends around them stared at her loud out burst.

"Well yeah," She said ignoring Mickie giggling as she looked at Joe "I'm worried about him. He hasn't been acting himself and he has been ignoring me."

"That would be Alexia's doing be sure of that," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"I hate her," Caelan sighed resting her head against the window.

"She has good reason to," Mickie frowned looking back at AJ who was looking at Mickie. "It almost looks like he's crying. Bitch is asleep though." Mickie waved feverously at AJ "C'mon Jay!"

"He coming?" Joe asked turning around his seat popping his head into the aisle way.

"Yes," Mickie sighed as AJ moved the sleeping Lexi off of him and ran down the aisle toward his friends.

"Have my seat Jay," Joe said quickly getting out and sitting next to Mickie.

"Thanks," He said slowly looking at Joe strangely.

AJ smiled at Caelan but she didn't even notice that he had sat right next to her. He grinned at Mickie and Joe as he touched her leg lightly. She didn't even move as she continued to look at the window, figuring it was Joe trying to comfort her.

"Babe," AJ whispered in her ear "It's not Joe."

"AJ!" She said jumping a little. "Wait—I thought—Lexi—what?"

"She's sleeping," AJ smiled kindly at her as Caelan blushed under his gaze.

"Is that a good thing?" She grinned lightly as Mickie and Joe beamed at each other.

They hoped with AJ finally breaking up with Lexi that Caelan and AJ would be together. Caelan may not want to admit it but she knew AJ loved her and deep down she wanted him to love her no matter what she said. Mickie and Joe turned around in their seats and AJ and Cae stared a civil conversation for once in their relationship that didn't involve work.

* * *

"Best Zelda game," They heard AJ ask sounding like a child.

"Ocarina of Time," Caelan laughed "Hands down no other Zelda game can come close to the brilliance of that one."

"I'm partial to Majora's Mask," AJ grinned as Caelan shook her head.

"I could never finish that game for the life of me," Caelan sighed "Not even to this day. I've gotten as far as I can and I think I'll just give up on it."

"Well maybe one day I can help you with it," AJ asked hopefully "I beat it twice."

"Show off," Caelan giggled as she swatted AJs arm lightly.

"It's working!" Mickie whispered as they peered through the crack between her and Joe's seat so they could see AJ and Caelan talk. "They are actually talking to each other for once in their lives!"

"And we didn't even have to start the conversation for them," Joe grinned as Mickie rolled her eyes at her friend. "When they get married they better have us in the wedding."

"Getting a little a head of yourself there aren't ya Joe?" Mickie said shoving him lightly.

"It can happen!" Joe frowned as he turned around in his seat.

"Again getting a head of yourself there, they still have yet to go on their first date here!" Mickie reminded him.

"Two days," Joe said holding up two fingers "Two days that's how long it'll take them to go out without us."

"Hope your right," She said sticking her tongue out at Joe as she kneeled on her seat to see what AJ and Caelan were arguing about.

"Atari!" Caelan giggled at the defiant look on AJ's face.

"Super NES!" AJ said putting on a child's persona.

"Children," Mickie giggled causing both of them to look at her quickly. "Atari is SO much better than Super NES!" She said sticking her tongue out at AJ.

"Told you!" Caelan beamed.

"Now hold up there," Joe said joining the conversation "I agree with AJ, Super NES is the best old school system."

"Shut up Joe," Mickie and Caelan said together as AJ laughed.

They were having a good time, just like they used to when feelings weren't involved and AJ's girlfriend wasn't feet away and could stop the fun at any moment.

"AJ!" Lexi shouted from the back of the bus. "What are you doing?"

"Oh fuck," AJ groaned sliding down in his chair.

Joe blinked slowly; rarely did he hear AJ curse and when he did it wasn't the best thing to happen. Caelan tried to hide her face as the entire bus went quiet to hear that drama that was about to unfold. You only had to be around AJ, Joe, Mickie and Caelan for five minutes to figure out what was going on. Joe sat up in his seat as Alexia hovered over AJ as she glared at Caelan.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She stressed.


End file.
